Information contained in an electronic file is often difficult to control once that electronic file has been sent to a recipient because the recipient can usually view, manipulate, copy, and/or proliferate the information contained in the electronic file at will. Conventional attempts that use, for example, passwords to control and/or restrict the use of electronic files have proven inadequate. Thus, there is a need to provide methods and apparatuses for safeguarding information that overcomes the problems of the prior art.